The can I eat it show
by Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha Lover
Summary: The stars Kagome and InuYasha are back and making a tv show of all the worst (anime hated)anime! Please don't be offended if a anime character you like is on here... so far only kaiba, Hamtaro, Mai, Koga and Peter Griffin are the people that get killed!
1. Kaiba and Hamtaro

I have never owned InuYasha but if my plans go straight I will own all the episodes! Moahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

It's the Can I Eat It Show!

"Well hi there it's time for the Can I Eat It!!! Show!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Lets bring in our first guest Hamtaro!" Kagome said strangely.

The crowd went wild.

"When we kill each other it's much better!" yelled the crowed in a cheery fan girlish scream.

"Why was I put in a baggie and dragged here against my free will?" Hamtaro asked.

One of the women in the crowd through Hamtaro her bra.

"I think I am going to like this place. Forget Bijou I like this women better!" said Hamtaro happily.

"When we see her in trouble we won't care, Hamtaro we all hate Bijou!"

"First ask the question InuYasha!" Kagome snapped.

"What do you think you taste like?" InuYasha asked Hamtaro.

"Probably Chicken. Why?"

InuYasha punctured Hamtaro with a stick and built a fire. He made Hamtaro burn, put him between two slices of bread and then he ate him.

"He lied he tasted more like rotten eggs." said InuYasha sadly.

"Okay then... Um go on..." Kagome said in disgust.

"Lets bring in Seko Keiba!" screamed InuYasha in a fan girl like tone.

"My name is not Seko Keiba it is Seto Kaiba!" Seto said angrily.

"What do you think you taste like?" InuYasha asked Seto Kaiba

Seto: Probably chestnuts and spinach

"Lets find out!" InuYasha said merrily

Seto walked over to Inu and twitched his ears.

"Why you little son of a..."

Inu took his claws ripped a hole through Seto and ripped his liver out and put it on his head. Then he poked a stick through him and used the fire from Hamtaro to burn him.

He then devoured his charred flesh.

"Yum, yum!!!! He tasted like a cold chocolate thick shake. My thick shake!!!!"

"Okay well that's all the time we have today see you next time!!!!!!" Kagome squeaked.


	2. Koga, Peter Griffin and Mai

The can I eat it show part 2 

"Well hi and welcome to the can I eat it show... Part two!!! Today's guests include Koga, Peter Griffin, Mai and Kaiba... again..." Kagome said in a happy, freaky, sort of weird voice.

The crowd went wild for Koga. "Koga we love you! KOGA! KOGA! KOGA!"

"I will rip out all of your livers and wear them as hats if you don't shut up you stupid idiots!!!" InuYasha screamed at the while having spit fly on everyone's face...

The crowd shut up.

InuYasha noticed his chance and killed Koga. He burnt him and ate the well done wolf demon.

The crowed started to cry.

Peter Griffin ripped the underwear that he was wearing off... it turned out that it was a thong... he put the pink thong on InuYasha's head. He then ripped off Lois's bra. He took it off and put it on Kagome's head.

"You are now king InuYasha of the thong and Queen Kagome of the bra!!! He, he, he!!! Ha, ha, ha!!!

InuYasha noticed a mob that was hunting for Shrek, "Leave Shrek the ogre! Hunt down Peter Griffin! He will supply you with 30 times the meat Shrek will because he is so fat!" InuYasha said with glee.

"And if we don't?" asked the mob.

"I will kill you." InuYasha replied uncontrollably smiling.

"We will do what you ask us oh great one of the thong!" the mob said bowing their small heads...

InuYasha noticed that the thong was still on his head and ripped it off his head, he then chewed and swallowed it.

"My name is not great one of the thong you stupid band of baka tat chi!"

Peter Griffin tried to scuttle away as fast as she um... he could... he, he...

Kagome grabbed the bra on he head. She opened the shirt that she had on. Most of the men in the audience fainted and most of the women wanted a body like Kagome's. She fasted the bra on to her body and buttoned her shirt.

"Well that was quite a seen." Kagome said buttoning up her last button, "So I guess we will bring in our first guest... one that was on the firs show and is now a ghost... SETO KAIBA!!!"

"Not him again..." InuYasha snickered...

"Oh yes pay back! Blue eyes white dragon! Kill him!!!" Kaiba said with fire in his eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel even though I know nothing about them!" InuYasha said angrily.

"I accept your offer InuYasha of the half demons!"

Ten minutes later... 

"I won!" Squawked InuYasha!

"It is all foggy... I can't remember anything..."

"Good thing I found that big boulder!" an excited InuYasha exclaimed, "I will spare you today but next time death to the all ready dead!"

Kaiba stared to gravel at InuYasha's feet, "Thank you oh great one of the thong! Thank you!"

"Well I don't know how but you managed to win a duel with the most powerful card player ever! Man you must be good!" said Kagome not believing her eyes, "Now lets turn over to Sango and Shippo at the Miroku mart!"

"Well we have some new items for you this week!" Started Sango.

"Ya! We have half priced stretchable dresses for the pregnant women out there!" ended Shippo.

"We also have a special on limos for when you get married!" said Sango.

"We also have the lowest priced condoms ever!" Miroku piped in.

"So buy, buy, buy from Miroku Mart." Said all three together.

"Remember only people eighteen and older are able to come it to Miroku mart because the government said so." Said the normal TV voice.

InuYasha with tears rolling down his pretty little head said "Now for one of the most beautiful, gorgeous,"

Kagome started to get angry.

"Pretty, flawless,"

Kagome was starting to boil over.

"Spectacular, cute,"

Kagome started to search for something in her purse.

"Teenaged girls in the history of anime! Lets bring her out! Mai!"

The men in the crowed fainted with her beauty. She was wearing the same out fit as cat woman. All of the boys including InuYasha himself thought that she was hot. It figures because who could resist the Cat woman costume?

InuYasha searched for something in his pockets and found it!

"Mai you gorgeous woman you! Will you marry..."

Kagome found what she was looking for. She had found her golden frying pan! The reason that her backpack was always so heavy.

She hit InuYasha on the head with it and then Mai. Kagome tossed the frying pan away and Kagome cut her and made her in to shish cabob. She gave everyone in the audience a piece and they enjoyed it.

"Okay that's are show for today! I have to go and se if there is a cure for brain damage!" Kagome said worring that she hit InuYasha to hard.

"Marry had a lethal lamb, lethal lamb, lethal lamb, Marry had a lethal lamb and soon there was no more marry!" Said InuYasha in kiddy voice.


End file.
